


Flying Spider

by MeredithBrody



Series: Pretty Little Distance [8]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Penny and Kendra both hate spiders, so being stuck in a room with one was not an option. (PLD series)





	Flying Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fibi94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/gifts).



> So, this all came about because of [this](https://incorrectdsquotes.tumblr.com/post/172283372495/kendra-and-penny-are-trying-to-take-a-spider) Tumblr post. It's a silly little scene. Written for those who asked for it on Tumblr. Please enjoy.

Tutoring was not really in Kendra’s job description, but Penny needed someone to help her right now and since she couldn’t leave until Seth was finished with his work and Anila was actually asleep there was no reason not to offer her services for the evening. She’d only been back at work a couple of weeks, and she had to be honest, it was so much easier to tutor Penny than to try and pick up two months worth of legislation and legal work that she’d missed. They’d had a lesson, and Kendra was allowing herself to doze on the couch until either Penny or Anila needed her. She was just about to drop off, fall into the wonderful pit of sleep when she heard an almost panicked yelp and sat bolt upright. “Kendra!”

“What is it baby?” She stretched a little, standing up to see what it was that had got Penny’s attention. Kendra only just realised how tired she was, but that was something she’d always been told that she needed to expect when she had a baby. It just wasn’t something she expected to be quite so constant.

“There’s a giant spider.” Penny mumbled after a few seconds, and Kendra came to stand behind her and looked around near where Penny was stood. For some reason, Kendra had assumed it would be near her, but no. There was no sign of a spider that Kendra could see, and for a second she was thankful, because she really hated spiders. If there was a spider in the apartment they called Lyor to come and take it out.

When she couldn’t see it anywhere she had to ask, though she really didn’t want to have to act like she wasn’t deathly afraid of spiders. She couldn’t pass the fear on to Penny, or to Anila. Though Anila likely wouldn’t care, she seemed to be taking after Lyor when it came to the things that bothered her other parents. “Where?”

“In the corner, it’s huge.” Penny then pointed and Kendra wondered how she had missed it on her previous scans. It was probably the size of her hand, and she really didn’t want to have to catch it. “What if it goes near the baby?” Penny asked slightly fearfully, and again, Kendra wondered if Anila would even care. Then again, she was three months old, Kendra didn’t think she cared about much at all yet.

“I’m sure if it goes near the baby it’ll be in more trouble than I can imagine.” She mumbled then stood up and wiped her hands on the pants of her suit. She was going to conquer the spider. That was her mission. Though the President was only in his study, they could always yell him if they really needed to. “OK. I’m thirty-five years old. I can take out a spider.”

“Yeah, you can take out a spider!” Penny’s vote of confidence would have felt better if it wasn’t said with such a squeak of concern. Kendra started searching around the table for a piece of thick paper and then realised she had no idea where there would be a glass that she could use.

“You’re gonna help me, kiddo. Let’s find a glass.” She smiled a little as Penny immediately ran off and brought her a glass back a few seconds later. Kendra then gingerly approached the spider and managed to get the glass over it and move it on to the paper. Now she was holding a big-ass spider in a glass and really, really hating it. “Oh god it’s trying to get out of the glass I’m only getting it to this window.” She hoped that spiders couldn’t fly, because she was throwing it out and didn’t want it to come back and attack her. “How is a spider this big in DC?”

“I don’t know, I’m twelve.” The sarcasm in that response was something that Penny had clearly learnt from her mother. It was nice to see that some parts of Alex were still living on in the kids. Even if it was biting sarcasm.

“Shit, shit. I really, really hate spiders. We make Lyor take them out at home.” The spider then moved and looked as if it was going to find a way out from under the glass, and Kendra just turned and threw it through the first door she could, watching as a second later it landed right on the file that the President had been studying. “Shit!” She was frozen in place but luckily Penny was quicker on the ball as she jumped forward and shut the door. “Oh my god, did we just…?”

“Take the baby and run. He can only ground me, get out while you can.” Penny said, already having gathered all of Kendra’s things back into her bag, including all of Anila’s toys and the like. Kendra had not been expecting her afternoon to end this way. Maybe she could drag Seth out early and Lyor could just meet them at the apartment.

“Penny I shouldn’t…” There was something in her that really didn’t like the idea of leaving a child to take the fall, but it was clear that Penny was going to be stubborn on this point. And the spider was out of the room, so that was a good thing, surely.

“You have a baby and I look like my mom.” Penny insisted, pushing her toward the chair that Anila was asleep in. It was clear that the twelve-year-old had decided that she was going to be the one who handled this, and that Kendra didn’t deserve the punishment for the evil spider throwing. “Go. I can handle this.”

“I threw a spider at the President.”  “I’m so getting fired.” She bounced the hastily awakened Anila and hoped that she would be able to use the baby to get Seth out of whatever he was doing. Sometimes, that was the bonus of bringing their daughter to work with them. Mostly right now though, Kendra just wanted to be far, far away from the White House when Tom Kirkman recovered from having a spider thrown at him.


End file.
